Швея из Энбизаки
: Возможно, вы искали ранобэ 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки? Швея из Энбизаки - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 7 декабря 2009 года. Она является частью серии Семи Смертных Грехов, описывающей Зависть. Сюжет Действие песни происходит в городке Энбизака. Там проживает швея Кайо Судо, известная за свои умения и хорошее отношение ко всем. Она часто думает о том, что её "возлюбленный" неверен и никогда не приходит "домой". Однажды Кайо увидела своего "возлюбленного", прогуливающегося с женщиной в алом кимоно. Заметив, как дружелюбен он с ней, она позавидовала и, плача, сшила кимоно. Позже Кайо отметила, что город был встревожен каким-то преступлением. Она увидела, как девушка в зелёном поясе утешала её "возлюбленного" и подумала, что поясок неплохо на ней смотрится и, плача, она создала такой же. После того, как обстановка в городе стала ещё напряжённей, швея заметила своего "возлюбленного", который покупал девочке золотую заколку. Кайо была шокирована его "неразборчивостью". Она усердно трудилась, отметив то, что её ножницы сменили цвет. Закончив работу, она пошла на улицу, чтобы встретиться со своим "возлюбленным", надев кимоно, пояс и заколку, веря, что так она стала привлекательней для него. Некоторое время спустя, Кайо делает акцент на том, как город погрузился в хаос, узнав об убийстве семьи из четырёх человек. Также она говорит, что её "возлюбленный" отнесся к ней отвратительно, как если бы они не были знакомы. Подумав о том, что её ножницы стали красными, она продолжила свою работу. Текст Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Текст из буклета Japanese= Связанные песни Seven Crimes and Punishments Одержимость Кайо своими близкими упоминается в Seven Crimes and Punisments, изображая ее в одежде, которую она носила во время своих убийств. The Weathered Head at Onigashima В The Weathered Head at Onigashima подробно рассказывается о впечатлениях монаха Гакуши, истинного мужа Кайо, когда он узнает о страшной истории прямо перед отрубленной головой швеи. Альбомы EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Появления Персонажи= |-| Местности= |-| События= |-| Разное= Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Мелодия песни и её эстетика восходят к Японии периода Эдо. *Используя иероглифы 艶美 (enbi) и 坂 (zaka), которые переводятся как "красота" и "склон", даётся отсылка на то, что Кайо красива, однако её психика неуравновешенна. *Английское название песни "Склон Левиафана" ("Leviathan slope") является отсылкой к Левиафану, демону-покровителю Зависти, и ссылается на склонность Кайо к этому греху. Слово "склон" - игра слов, относящаяся к Энбизаке и её вышеупомянутом значению. *Кайо спрашивает свою "любовь", считает ли он ее красивой, прежде чем убить его - возможно, это отсылка на легенду о Кучисаке-онне, призраке женщины, задающей своим жертвам тот же вопрос, после чего убивающей их своими ножницами. *В авторских примечаниях к ранобэ 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки mothy заявил, что песня изначально должна была быть японской версией Дочери Зла. *В тех же примечаниях он утверждает, что Кайо изначально была рыбачкой, владеющей розовым копьем, благодаря связи Луки с Тако Лукой и, соответственно, с осьминогами. *В процессе создания песни он не планировал, чтобы изменяющий любовник был представлен Кайто, хотя иллюстраторы и настояли на этой идее в клипе, потому mothy просто следовал этому при создании ранобэ. Любопытно *Как и остальные песни серии, эта начинается с фразы "さあ" (Saa) - "Начнем". *Во время финальных титров в клипе имя представляющего Кая Вокалоида, Кайто, покрыто цензурой красного цвета, вероятно, кровью. *Описание в песне Скандала Убийств в Энбизаке рассказывает о мотиве Кайо - вера в то, что Кай Мироку был ее мужем, в противоположности истинным причинам, раскрывшимся в соответствующем ранобэ; и напротив совпадает с ложными показаниями Кайо о своем мотиве убийства семьи Мироку в процессе судебного разбирательства. Галерея Клип= Enbizaka_.png|Кайо в начальных титрах 8260813_m.jpg|Кайо и тень ее "возлюбленного" образуют ножницы mirokufatheranddaughter.jpg|Кайо и ее "возлюбленный" со своей второй "любовницей" 7551082_m.png|Кайо обрезает цветы, затем перешивает красное кимоно и зеленый пояс Redkimono.jpg|Женщина в красном кимоно Green sash.jpg|Девушка в зеленом поясе Yellow hairpin.jpg|Девушка с желтой заколкой finished!.jpg|Кайо готовится к встрече со своим "возлюбленным", опомнившись после своих убийств am i not beautiful.jpg|Кайо сталкивается со своим "возлюбленным", спрашивая, признает ли он ее красивой lover corpse.jpg|Кайо вскоре после убийства своего "возлюбленного" Blood.png|Кайо, держащая окровавленные ножницы во время титров |-| Разное= TailorFujimaru.png|Кайо и ее "возлюбленный" на полной иллюстрации к клипу от Джиджи Фуджимару TailorCoral.png|Кайо на полной иллюстрации к клипу от Coral Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.jpg|Коллаж из иллюстраций от Yoiyami, используемых в клипе Kayounused.png|Неиспользуемая в клипе иллюстрация es:La Sastrería de Enbizakafr:La Tailleuse d'Enbizaka Категория:Песни Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Megurine Luka